Twin Wind Esper
by KingBeasta
Summary: Saten is Bestfriend with Naruko Uzumaki she also has a crush on her twin brother Naruto Uzumaki who's goes to an elite school that rivals the school Misaka goes to Naruto x Saten Naruko x Haku
1. Chapter 1

Twin Wind Esper

 **summary**

Saten is Bestfriend with Naruko Uzumaki she also has a crush on her twin brother Naruto Uzumaki who's the part of the student council at his school

Naruto x Saten

Naruko x Haku

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

Academy City is filled with espers. And Esper ( ** _Nōryokusha_** ) is a term used to refer to a person who emits AIM. Although, it is generally used to refer to people who have gone through Academy City's Power Curriculum Program. The term is also used to refer to magicians by those who are unaware of magic and can only rationally explain their powers by equating them as espers. All those who enroll into the program are referred to as espers. The purpose of the program is to cut an esper from regular reality. Through the use of experiments, drugs and the like, a student can get cut-off from regular reality and achieve their own personal reality.

They are later given ranks depending on the results they have in a System Scan. It has been stated that even those who have a Level 0 rank have enough esper ability to barely pass grading on the esper curriculum.

All espers are theoretically able to gain an ability or gain a level using the curriculum, such as Misaka Mikoto, a Level 1 at first becoming the 3rd Level 5. Of course, since there are exceptions such as the existence of Level 0s. Furthermore, with the Parameter List, it is apparent that there are certain limits that humans wanting to become espers using the curriculum, such as some having a slower development compared to the rest. As such, Academy City allocates their resources and money for the helping of students who would become an esper faster.

All those who have are part of the Power Curriculum Program will be listed within the Data Banks of the city, along with their power, level, as well as some comments regarding the person. Furthermore, certain espers such asKamijou Touma have certain security protocols to protect the truth regarding their powers.

Two blondes stand on top of a building looking down on the city. The two watch as a teenager is being chanced by a mob of espers the two grin down resembling a fox. These two are Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki residents of Academy City.

Both Naruto and Naruko are twins they are 13 years old. The two siblings go to Nagatenjouki Academy it is one of the top five most prestigious schools in Academy City. Unlike Tokiwadai, entry is not restricted to espers students without esper abilities are admitted as well. It was also stated to have beaten Tokiwadai in last year's Daihaseisai.

Despite its status as one of the highest-ranking schools, Nagatenjouki admits to have been struggling in creating Level 5s from their school, as noted by Jounan Asako, who was acquitted of her Power Development Supervisor position for being unable to produce a Level 5 within her period of office.

Both Naruto and Naruko are Level 5 Espers while most have different abilities Naruto and Naruko both have Air Manipulation, better known as Aerokinesis.

They can create, shape and manipulateair, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen andnitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, andwind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts,whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes.

Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge.

They can Create, generate, or increase, shape and manipulate air and all forms of windfrom tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air or wind movement. Ice Negation Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. Aerokinetic Flight, Aerokinetic Surfing, and Air Walking. Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors.

Enhanced Strength or Tactile Telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. Air Attacks Air Negation Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules.

Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor orallies/servants. Crushing by increasing air pressure. Vibration Emission by releasing bursts of compressed air molecules. Atmospheric Adaptation Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. Enhanced Senses using air or wind: Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. Enhanced Touch by reading the airwaves and feel any disturbances.

Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and utilizing pressurized air for propulsion. Jet Propulsion by using compressed air pressure for supersonic bursts. Manipulate the various gaseous molecules within the atmosphere for various effects. Combustion or Explosion Inducement forcing volatile elements to ignite via friction.

Deoxygenation by removing the oxygen in the atmosphere. Generate explosive and propulsive energy via nitrogen. Purification of the air by removing hazardous molecules. Rot or Rust Inducement by oxidizing the target's area. Vacuum Creation by removing all air molecules out of the area.

Naruko wears a Nagatenjouki Academy summer uniform, primarily blue with white on top, with a red tie, black shoes and socks. She also wears red wristbands and a red collar, she has bright cerulean blue eyes tan skin , and kissed blonde hair. She keeps her in pigtails that reach down to her shoulders, she also has six whiskered birthmarks on each side of her face.

Naruto just like his twin sister has skin skin, cerulean blue eyes, whiskered birthmarks, and sun-kissed blonde hair. Naruto's blonde hair is spiky he wears a long sleeved orange dress shirt, he wears a black bow tie, he wears a black jacket around the collar of the jacket is white fur, he wears black fitted jeans; the jeans have a hole in the knee area, and the blonde wears Jordan Retro 11 the shoes are white and orange.

Naruko then looks at her twin "hey Naruto-ani isn't that Touma Kamijou? You know the guy that Misaka-chan talks about? " asked Naruko looking at her brother.

Naruto nods his head "Yeah that is. It seems like he's being chased by a bunch of level zeroes. " said Naruto as he watches with amusement.

Naruko let's out a chuckle " she says this happens all the time." said Naruko she then turns towards Naruto with a smirk "hey Naruto-ani you wanna go down there and help him? " asked Naruko.

Naruto matches Naruko's smirk with his own "you read my mind Naruko-neesan. Who knows this actually be a good warm up. " said Naruto smirking mischievous Naruko couldn't help but to gain a cheek splitting smirk. The two step off the building using their famous air walk technique.

Below them is Touma Kamijou . His most striking feature is his spiky black hair, apart from which he looks like an ordinary high school student.

Because he resides in Academy City, Touma is often seen wearing his school uniform along with an orange T-shirt underneath it. This applies to both the summer and winter versions of his uniform.

Touma has a frantic expression as he runs away from the thugs of Academy City "damn my luck! " yelled Touma running like his life depends on it. The ravenette doesn't know he's always being chased by these level 0, 1, and 2 Espers Touma then gains a deadpan expression "oh yeah now I remember i'm friends with bug zapper! " yelled Touma the ravenette is then blown away by a strong gust of wind Touma turns around and see's the thugs trapped in a wind sphere Touma looks around and see's two blonde twins above him walking on air.

"What the hell! First Buzz Zapper and now two blonde espers who has aerokinesis!" exclaimed Touma staring at the two twins who are smirking at Touma.

Naruko chuckles at Touma "wow, Misaka-chan is right you do complain alot. " said Naruko as she and Naruto sit on air.

Naruto couldn't help himself but to agree "she also says he was a thing for little girls. Hey stay away from my neesan lolicon-baka! " yelled Naruto gazing at Touma.

Touma gains a giant tick mark on the side of his head "I am not a lolicon! How the hell do you two know buzz zapper ! And besides there's no way I would want to be with some blonde ditsy brat! " yelled Touma pointing his finger at Naruko.

Touma then shivers in place as a cold chill runs down his spine his knees start to buckle as he feels killer intent overcomes him he then notices the killer intent is coming from Naruko if Touma looked closely he could see an imagine if a flaming woman who has twin buns and a diamond in the middle of her forehead.

Naruko looks at Touma with a deadly glare "ditsy am I you pork pine-baka. I'll show you ditsy shithead! " yelled Naruko in rage.

Naruto just shook his head "baka. You shouldn't have said that. You are aware that my sister and I are level 5 espers right? " asked Naruto.

Touma looked shocked "what! Are you serious?" yelled Touma looking at the male twin.

Naruto nods his head "not just that but that's to our powers of air we're considered as level 6." said Naruko Touma looks at the two with a horrified shocked expression "not only that we can use something called Deoxygenation basically we can remove the oxygen in the atmosphere. " said Naruko Touma then hears various of gaps he looks behind him and see's all the thugs holding their breath as if they can't breathe. "We can also generate explosive and propulsive energy via nitrogen. " said Naruko she then releases her hold allowing oxygen to flow back. Naruko looks at Touma with her cold blue eyes she then snaps her fingers and an explosion erupts right between Touma and the thugs causing Touma to be blasted forward while the thugs were blasted backwards.

Touma grumbled in annoyance "man my luck is piss poor! Not only do I piss buzz zapper off but I managed to piss this blonde chick who's a damn near level 6 esper which hasn't been heard before. Damn this really fucking sucks. But wait he said they are considered level 6." mumbled Touma.

"Now it's time for you to learn your place shithead! " said Naruko she then holds her hand out in a choking matter.

Touma looks at Naruko with a horrified expression "wait is she going to use the force choke! " thought Touma he's then lifted in air but instead of being choked like he thought a sphere of air surrounds him.

Naruko gives Touma a toothy grin making the blonde female twin look like a fox "don't worry i'm not gonna kill you. Just hurt you really really bad. " said Naruko with control of the Air vacuum Touma is slammed hard against the floor several times she then throws the air vacuum in the air sending Touma off some where all you can hear from the teen was "damn my luck".

Naruto turns to Naruko giving his fellow blonde sibling a dead panned look "what?" asked Naruko giving her brother a questionable stare.

"Was that really nessassry? " asked Naruto.

Naruko just grinned at her brother "he deserves it! He shouldn't have called me a ditsy Naruto-ani! " yelled Naruko.

Naruto just shook his head "not that. I mean hitting him to the floor like 10 times I mean why not just throw him? " asked Naruto looking at his sister he then grins at her "plus what you were doing was the most." said Naruto grinning like a fox.

Naruko just raised and eyebrow she then narrows her eyes as she sees the thugs of Academy City attempts to run both Naruto and Naruko extends each of their hands the thugs fall to the ground as the air pressure around them has increased. She then turns back to Naruto "now as I was saying what would you do dear brother? " asked Naruko with a hand on her hip.

Naruto grins back at her "you want to know what I would do? " asked Naruto Naruko responded with nodding her head rapidly Naruto couldn't help himself but to chuckle "well dear sister . I would had create a mini tornado and make him bounce off of the sides. Also, Misaka-chan would probably zap him once she finds out that Touma had insulted one of her friends. " said Naruto with his own grin.

Naruko grins at her brother showing her fangs "You also forgot that she has a small temper." said Naruko she then walks to the a male esper thug she raises the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt and she grins when she's a tattoo on his wrist ;the tattoo on his wrist is a tattoo of a japanese rhinoceros beetle.

Both Naruto and Naruko narrows their eyes at the tattoo "so these guys are part of the White Cronus Beetle Gang ( **Howaitokuronasubītorugyangu** )." thought Naruko.

Both Naruto and Naruko has been running into these gang for two years. At first they were small but now they are large group of various level 0, 1, 2, and 3 espers. There has even been moments when this gang had murdered a level 5 Esper if that wasn't bad enough this group of gang members had even shot up A Certain High Schoo,l Kirigaoka Girls' Academy, Matsuume Elementary School , Minamizawa Middle School, Nagatenjouki Academy, and Ryouran Maid School for the past years. It had seems like once a small gang has grown to become one of Academy City's biggest gang I one even knows who the leader is but some have theorized the leader has to be some intelligent person or someone who has been part of the Power Curriculum Program or even worked with this program. Others have theorized that this person is a Magician ( ** _Majutsu-shi_** ).

A Magician is a person who is trained to use magic and is capable of transferring that knowledge. A normal person will suffer more severe consequences than a magician if they fail. Magic by itself roots from the simple fact that 'those without talent' wanted to be able to do the same things as 'those with talent', they gave birth to a ceremony and practice called magic, as stated previously the most important thing about magic is to prepare it properly, if the preparation itself is done correctly even a middle schooler with no magical talent might perform a spell; the opposite stands true as if the preparations are not proper the magic not only will fail, but the backlash from it will fry the brain of the caster.

Magicians per definition prefer to operate in secrecy, even going to publicly deny the existence of "magic" if they are questioned about the subject and as such most people, such as espers concentrated in Academy City are blissfully unaware of the existence of magic users, Magicians are typically distinguished from espers due to the former's use of items with occult properties and being able to yield more than one type of power, where as an esper can only have one ability and cannot gain more (though they have been known to be able to use several applictions of their sole power if clever enough in using it). Not only is the leader or leaders of the gang is a mystery but there are rumors that the gang has a group of elite level 3 espers who are called the Net Dragonfly ( **Nettodorago nfurai** ) and just like the leader or leaders they are unclear.

Naruko and Naruto glare at the thugs "now that Touma is gone well can get done to business. " said Naruto in a tone avoided of any emotion causing each member of White Cronus Beetle to shiver in fear except for a female.

The female Esper is around 5'6 she appears around her late 20s the woman could be between 27 or 29. She has pale skin around cheeks she has a mole below her eye, on her jawline she has a shallow scar running across her nose. The female has metallic purple colored eyes that has no pupils she has dark silver colored hair, her hair reaches her back here hair is kept in a high ponytail she has the sides of her head shaved.

She also has silver hooped war rings her also has golden teeth on the bottom row of her teeth, she wears a spiked choker around her neck. The female is wearing a strapless black Gothic top that gives a clear view to her 39 C-cup cleavage. She wears faded black shorts under the shorts she wears black fishnet leggings and black military combat boots.

The female glares at both Naruto and Naruko with nothing but hatred "damn you level 5 bastards! If it wasn't bad enough we lower level espers get treated like shit now there's two level 6!" growled the woman glaring the twins.

"Who's your boss. " demanded Naruto clearly ignoring the enraged woman.

The woman licked her tongue in annoyance "you think we'll tell you!" said the female.

Naruto shook his head negatively " no. I except you to tell us what we want to know. " said Naruto staring into her purple eyes.

The woman just grinned at the two "well tough titties brat. " said the female and to both of Naruto and Naruko they are shocked as the female vanishes they attempt to blast her with an air blast but the woman is already gone.

"Shit! " cursed Naruko she then turns to Naruto "Naruto-ani she must be able to turn invisible. " said Naruko Naruto nods his head agreeing with her. Naruko then turns to the lower level espers "who was she! " growled Naruko glaring at the lower level espers.

"fuck you Esper Slut! " yelled a male espers but as soon as he said that he was cut in several pieces those pieces fell apart making it look like a flower made of body parts all the other thugs looked in horror.

"Y-you-you killed him! " yelled a thug.

"So, and." said Naruko with her arms crossed making her 76 B-cup breast bounce.

Naruto turns to the thug "and we should care why? " asked Naruto with an uncaring expression on his face.

One of the thugs clicked their tongue "you level 5 are the same only caring about yourselves and no one else. " said a thug "especially that blonde sl- if you value your life I really suggest you don't finished that sentence or I'll torture you in the worst possible way. Besides, my sister and I don't know you any of you so why should I or my sister give a fuck about any of it mean we don't know any of you and I wouldn't care if you people were a level 4 or 5 I just don't see a reason to care about any of you. Now this is the last time i'm going to ask this who was that woman? " asked Naruto but it was more of a demand.

Each of the lower level espers glared at Naruto "fuck you! " yelled a thug.

"Fuck you, you blonde Yahtzee! " yelled a low level Esper this caused both Naruto and Naruko's eyebrow to twitch.

"There's no way we'll sell out our own! " yelled a female.

"Go eat a fucking dick with your dike sister! " yelled a man.

"Fuck you fagot! " yelled a man.

"Drop dead and fuck your whore of a mother. " yelled a man but right as this man had said this they exploded from combustion.

Naruto glares at the body parts of the dead espers "I told you trash that this was the last time I would ask. But not only had you scum had not did what I asked but you insulted by my sister and mom. Something that isn't acceptable ." said Naruto.

"Naruto-ani those idiots probably would be alive if they didn't insult our Kaa-chan. " said Naruko looking at her brother Naruko's phone suddenly rang.

Naruto raised and eyebrow "Naruko-neesan you have Anarchy Stone on your phone? " asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko grins at her brother "hell yeah Dattebayo! J-Pop is awesome besides you know I like J-Pop more than K-Pop anyways. " said Naruko she then picks up her iPhone and presses the call button "hello. " said Naruko.

 _"Hey Naruko I was just wondering did you find any leads? "_ asked a woman.

 _"Actually sorta Ameyuri-sensei Naruto-ani and I believe we've found someone who's part of the elite Net Dragonfly._ " said Naruko in a tone that meant business.

Ameyuri narrows her eyes over the phone " _were you able to at least get her name or find out about what kind of powers she has. I'm pretty sure I don't have to remind you how important this is after all those espers have become quite a powerful gang. "_ said Ameyuri.

Naruko couldn't help but to agree with her sensei hell they were lucky that they were even able to find members of the gang since they've been looking for this gang for two weeks _"I wasn't able to get her name unfortunately. Her unalive friends wouldn't tell us Her name but I was able to find out what kind of power she has. "_ said Naruko Ameyuri leaned in on the other side _"her power is invisibility. "_ said Naruko.

Ameyuri narrows her eyes _"that is a dangerous ability. Thank you Naruko I take it you remember what she looks like? "_ asked Ameyuri.

 _"Yes of course sensei she has long silver hair purple eyes and a scar across her jawline to her neck. "_ said Naruko.

 _"Thank you. With this little information we might be able to find her I'll tell Pakura-chan, and Konan-chan of your discovery I'll update you later. "_ said Ameyuri as she hanged up her phone.

Naruto turns to Naruko "so that went well." said Naruto Naruko nods her head in agreement "so, what do you want to do now? " asked Naruto with his hands in his pocket.

Both Naruko's and Naruto's stomach decides to alert each both rub the back of their heads nervously " I guess that's what answer we don't need to question huh? " asked Naruko grinning at Naruto.

Naruto grins back " yep it seems so Naruko-neesan. Let me think Ichiraku? " asked Naruto in an all knowing Naruko just smirks at her brother.

"Come on Naruto-ani I'm hungry! " yelled Naruko the two then fly away leaving the dead bodies allowing someone else to take care of the dead bodies but Naruko then narrows her eyes in suspension she then turns to Naruto "hey Naruto who do you like that woman was? " asked Naruko.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling she's an important figure. " said Naruto in a deadly tone.

"You think we'll see her again? " asked Naruko.

"Yeah I actually do but to have the power to become invisible is quite dangerous. " said Naruto.

Naruko nods her head "not just that but we don't know what her limits are or how capable she is in using her powers. " said Naruko she and Naruto fly down once they see the large restaurant.

Once they fly down the restaurant owners Teuchi and Ayame jump in fright and surprise no matter how many times the blonde siblings fly down to the restaurant or air walk to two never get used to seeing Naruto or Naruko dropped from the air. Teuchi chuckles at the two espers "hello Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan. " said Ayame.

"Hey Ayame. " said Naruto.

Hi old man. " said Naruko.

Ayame grins at the two "had fun giving my dad a heart attack? " asked Ayame.

"Maaaaybe. " said Naruto with a grin.

Teuchi just shook his head "okay, what do you two want today?" asked Teuchi smiling at the two who once saved his daughter and preventing her from being killed by a group of espers Yakuza. If it wasn't for Naruto and Naruko he was sure his daughter would be dead and have her dead body raped which is something no father wanted.

"I want five lobser ramen Dattebayo . " said Naruto grinning widely at the old man.

Teuchi then turns to Naruko "I want five buffalo ramem Dattebayo!" yelled Naruko.

Teuchi grins at the two " you know most ramen stores probably would never have lobster or buffalo ramen? " asked Teuchi.

The twins just shrugged their shoulders "and that's what makes Ichiraku the best ramen restaurant ever. " said Naruto Teuchi then goes to the back to prepare the ramen.

Ayame then smiles at the two "where's Rin-san? She's usually here and treats the both of you two to ramen? " asked Ayame.

"Rin-sensei said there was something that she had to look in something about people from her past. We aren't really upset since we had our own mission dealing with the White Cronus Beetle Gang. " said Naruko.

 **With Rin**

Rin has straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. . She also has a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She has fair skin Rin appears to be around the age of 26 she wears a black button up shirt she has her sleeves rolled up she has a white bow tie. She wears black dress pants and black Tom shoes .

Next to Rin is Koyuki Kazahana, Koyuki has long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue-coloured eyes. She's wearing round shaped black glasses she wears a black baseball hat on the hat is the word lightsaber ( **ライトセーバー** ) in sanji. She wears a white tank top over the shirt she wears a black trench coat. She wears dark blue jeans and black combat boots Koyuki is a level 4 Esper having the ability to control any living being. Both women look down at a burnt body.

Koyuki narrows her eyes at the fact that the body is missing half it's body "are you sure they did this? " asked Koyuki.

Rin nods her head "I'm positive this is the work of Kakashi and Obito. " says Rin with a snarled.

Koyuki turns to Rin "how can you be so sure? " asked Koyuki.

"Because this isn't the handy work of an Esper but a magician. " said Rin with a scowl like expression.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it his story as I said before after Twin Wind Espers I'll do Heir of Gordon. The next story I'll do is Supreme Carnage, Train by Prodigies, Devil of sins which is a Naruto x Millianna story, Darkness Within us dark Naruto x dark Padame, Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories.

 **Smeller Bee is out of the poll. Next week i'll eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula -** **23**

 **Naruto x Toph -** **19**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee -** **19**

 **Naruto x Katara -** **15**

 **Naruto x Mai -** **15**

 **Menma x Yue -** **15**

 **Menma x Suki -** **15**

 **Menma x Jin -** **10**

 ** _e realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas_**

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **(A/N: hopefully this chapter will make up for the mistakes in the previous chapter)**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Teuchi grins at the two " you know most ramen stores probably would never have lobster or buffalo ramen? " asked Teuchi._

 _The twins just shrugged their shoulders "and that's what makes Ichiraku the best ramen restaurant ever. " said Naruto Teuchi then goes to the back to prepare the ramen._

 _Ayame then smiles at the two "where's Rin-san? She's usually here and treats the both of you two to ramen? " asked Ayame._

 _"Rin-sensei said there was something that she had to look in something about people from her past. We aren't really upset since we had our own mission dealing with the White Cronus Beetle Gang. " said Naruko._

 _ **With Rin**_

 _Rin has straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. . She also has a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She has fair skin Rin appears to be around the age of 26 she wears a black button up shirt she has her sleeves rolled up she has a white bow tie. She wears black dress pants and black Tom shoes ._

 _Next to Rin is Koyuki Kazahana, Koyuki has long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue-coloured eyes. She's wearing round shaped black glasses she wears a black baseball hat on the hat is the word lightsaber ( **ライトセーバー** ) in sanji. She wears a white tank top over the shirt she wears a black trench coat. She wears dark blue jeans and black combat boots Koyuki is a level 4 Esper having the ability to control any living being. Both women look down at a burnt body._

 _Koyuki narrows her eyes at the fact that the body is missing half it's body "are you sure they did this? " asked Koyuki._

 _Rin nods her head "I'm positive this is the work of Kakashi and Obito. " says Rin with a snarled._

 _Koyuki turns to Rin "how can you be so sure? " asked Koyuki._

 _"Because this isn't the handy work of an Esper but a magician. " said Rin with a scowl like expression._

 ** _Recap End_**

Koyuki narrows blue eyes turned towards Rin with concern "but why do you think they are here and why now of all times. I mean with rising activity of the White Cronus Beetle Gang why now. This obviously can't be a random that they appear now. " replied Koyuki with a narrow expression.

Rin couldn't help but to agree with Koyuki this was anything but an coincidence she knew somehow Kakashi and Obito and this new gang were connected "ugh this is good. Something's going on I just know it. " said the brunette she had a bad feeling in her gut she's unsure what it is but she knows it can't be any good Rin then runs her hand through her hair the sign of her two former friends was omen.

Koyuki turned away from the scorched and burnt bodies and direct her attention towards Rin with a curious look "say Rin how do you know them? I mean aren't Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake magicians?" asked the ravenette wondering how her friend knows the two rogue magician.

Rin release a sigh "well believe it or not I used to be friends with them when we were younger as you know I'm a level 3 esper but Kakashi and Obito were level 0 esper. I remember when I was six I begin to hear rumors about the scientist finding away to evolve a level 0 but the next day I haven't seen Kakashi or Obito I tried looking everywhere for them but I couldn't find them I'd originally thought they just moved out of Academy City but ten years later I heard of a lightning mage and a Fire and Spatial mage." Said Rin with a saddened expression on her face as she remembered how sad she was about her two childhood friends disappearing.

Koyuki looks at her friend with sympathy "and I suppose the lightning mage and spatial mage are Kakashi and Obito?" stated Koyuki the ravenette couldn't understand what Rin was forced to go through not only had her childhood friends had left but they had became two powerful mages who are the caused of the death over two hundred people within Academy City.

Rin goes down to her knee and stares at the two corpse she then ga5a small smile on her face "and Obito used to have a crush on me and I used to have a crush on Kakashi. They were so different back then. " said Rin as she analysis the corpse for anything that might be helpful.

Koyuki crossed her arms underneath her large breasts causing them to bounce "but unfortunately, that's life. People change either for the best or for the worse. But what do you think they are after?" questioned Koyuki she had a feeling something is stirring within Academy City something neither they or the scientist can even control she just hope she and her friends can overcome whatever they'll be forced to face. But she was honestly wondering about Naruto and Naruko hoping the blonde-haired twins will be ready to face Kakashi and Obito.

Rin rises to her feet "I'm not actually sure we don't even know who are two cripsy friends are. Maybe if we can discovered who these two are that might help us figure out about their motives but this is all a huge headache. Those two bastards just have to appear now of all times as if we don't already have a problem with White Cronus Beetle Gang." groaned Rin in an irritated tone Koyuki then begins to chuckle at the brunette this had caused Rin to raise an eyebrow at Koyuki "what?" asked Rin.

Koyuki chuckles as she attempts to cover her mouth she then waves her friend off "it's nothing its just White Cronus Beetle Gang is a long and stupid name. Like what kind of name is that is the leader obsessed with bugs or something?" laughed Koyuki she honestly didn't know she was laughing it isn't all that funny but she still can't help herself from laughing.

Rin just stares at her friend with a deadpan expression it really wasn't that funny while she agree with Koyuki that the name is incredibly stupid and horribly long she didn't find it funny. She then turned and her head and sees the Anti-Skill officers. "Uh, is she alright?" question Saigou.

Rin turned towards the man and nods her head "yeah she just laughing at her own joke "you can take these bodies back to the lab. " said Rin she watches as Saigou and his men but both of the dead bodies in a body bag. "You can be a real dumbass sometimes you know that. " said Rin.

"Ass. " insulted Koyuki her blue-colored eyes then narrow in suspicion "but I don't like this. It has been what a year or so since this gang has appeared and we still know nothing but them we don't even know the identity of Net Dragonfly and the leader of this gang is also a big yet increasingly annoying mystery." said a frustrated Koyuki it also seems whoever are in the gang not only know how to hide but keep a down low whoever the members might be they must be smart.

"Hey I can understand your frustration hell, everyone can but getting mad won't do anything Koyuki the leader must be smart, smart enough that his gang members won't go babbling but the level 1, 2, and 3 espers seeem increasingly loyal to the beetle. So loyal to the fact that they would die this isn't good not one bit. These loyalist could possibly cause mass damage." said Rin.

"How so? " asked the confused ravenette she knew the gang was dangerous but she didn't quite understand how these loyalist could possibly pose a problem for them after all they aren't as organize as the White Cronus Beetle Gang.

"Think Koyuki what if the leader of the gang had ordered a few dozen of level 1 and 2 espers to strapped a bomb to themselves and blow up various of buildings such as schools, banks, and oh I don't know a busy street. Do you think they would hesitate?" asked Rin in a serious tone with her brown colored eyes narrowing at the ravenette.

Koyuki expression went from confused to serious and shook her head negatively with a grin look in her eyes "no they don't since this city has began the lower level espers have already been at the bottom and if this could help them rise from being the bottom feeders of Academy City then I believe they'll do a mass bombing. You can also say this is the fault of the scientist obsession with making a level 6 esper." said Koyuki she always believed the concept of making a level six esper was an insane and horrible idea after all the various people are a level 5 have been experimented on in hopes of becoming a level 6 esper this project had ruined the lives of many level 5 espers and had even managed to drive some to insanity.

Rin nods her head "exactly they are sick and tired of being at the bottom while the level 5 are treated as the high class the scientist see the low levels as nothing more than failures while they see the higher levels as the next step in human evolution. Unfortunately, the scientist believe they can turn a level 5 into a level 6 but the experiments they used can be considered cruel and inhumane just look at Accelerator that kid is already boarder line insane. The scientist say they do what they do for the greater good but you and I know better they don't do this for Academy City they do what they do because they want to be the ones known for creating a level 6 esper the next evolution in human history. " said Rin with a sigh he didn't like the idea of the experiments being done while some have worked in the past the others not so much she knew Academy City has its fair share of dark secrets.

Koyuki knew what Rin was saying was true she's too felt like many people's lives have been ruined due to the many experiments people have been forced to endure sure neither her or Rin had been forced to be experimented on but one of their closes friends Komoe had been experimented on. "Just like many other cities Academy City has its fair share of dark secrets but as teachers it's our job to protect our students from suffering like many other children." said Koyuki .

Rin nods in agreement she then smiles fondly "that is true but knowing Naruto and Naruko those two won't allow the scientist to ever experiment on each other those two idiots will fight tooth and nail for each other." said Rin.

This comment cause Koyuki to laugh in amusement while the comment was quite hilarious but it was also very true, Naruto would fight anyone whoever dares to harm his sister and the very samething can be said about Naruko she too would fight to protect and defend her brother even if those two had to fight Academy City they would do so without a second thought. To Koyuki and Rin it had always amazed the two elder women at how protective they are far each other but their bond is far deeper than anyone's thirst for power and the Two if something would happen to either twin the other twin would go berserk but both Koyuki and Rin figured this was because of the bond each other shared a sibling bond.

Koyuki crossed her arms underneath her breast "I almost feel sorry for anyone dare to harm one of those two. If there's one thing those two take seriously is the safety of each other but then again they are siblings and them wanting to protect each is only natural." said Koyuki with a smile on her beautiful face.

Rin nods her head agreeing with Koyuki "those two truly one of a kind." said Rin but suddenly her phone begins to ring " _yes, hello_." said Rin.

" _Hey Rin, it's me Ameyuri._ " said Ameyuri.

Rin raised an eyebrow not because Ameyuri had called her no she raised an eyebrow at the fact the tone of Ameyuri's voice it sounded serious way too serious for Ameyuri " _what is it?_ " question Rin wondering if something with the red-haired woman.

She then hears the jagged teeth woman release a tiresome sigh " _actually there is. You see a few minutes ago Naruko called me and she said she found someone who belong to White Cronus Beetle Gang._ " said Ameyuri Rin's expression become cold and serious she can't help but to wonder when had this happen " _Naruko said the woman was an invisible esper but I'm not sure you know how the two get right?_ " states Ameyuri.

" _And you think she might've jumped the gun like how she usually does?_ " questioned Rin she isn't too surprised at hearing Naruko saying something without thinking this type of situation has happened many times before "well I'm on my way meeting them " said Rin.

" _Right, and hopefully we can discovered what she said is accurate or not. I'll talk to you later._ " said Ameyuri as she hangs up the phone.

Rin groans in annoyance and turned towards Koyuki "I have to meet up with Naruto and Naruko at Ichiraku Ramen I'll leave everything to you. Those two have done something dumb and I have to make sure to correct." said Rin and she rubs the back of her head.

Koyuki smiles at Rin "don't worry about it I know how those two can get. " said Koyuki Rin nods her head and she then heads off towards her car.

 **Location: Ichiraku Ramen**

Ayame glares at both Naruto and Naruko in a scolding manner Naruto and Menma raised their head from their miso ramen "what?" question Naruto wondering why Ayame is staring at them like an older sibling is ready to scold their younger siblings.

Ayame continues to glare at then in a scolding manner thus confusing the two since neither Naruto or Naruko remember what they could've said to be glared at Ayame. "you too shouldn't lie its not right." scolded Ayame.

This comment had confused the blonde duo even more "Huh? What are you talking about? When did we lie?* question Naruko unsure what Ayame is talking about.

Ayame sighed at this "you two lied to that Touma Kamijou kid about being a level 6 esper! Do you know saying such these can get you killed!" exclaimed Ayame not believing she had not only lied about being an level 6 esper in front of their friend and a group of low level espers she was aware the two could be clueless and not think about things before hand but this had to be one of the most idiotic thing they could possibly do.

"We just wanted to scare Touma. " said Naruko but both strunk back at the heated glare from the brunette.

Naruto then stares at his food "well it worked it scared Touma and those lower level espers." muttered Naruto looking anywhere but at Ayame while the young chief was sweet she can scary but today seems to be the day Ayame Ichiraku is scary.

Ayame then turned towards Naruto with a furious expression "you idiots the lower level espers already hate level 5 espers and you two blonde numb-skulls just gave them another reason to hate you. Do you really want them to hate you guys even more than they already do I might not be level 4 or 5 but even a level two esper like myself can understand where they are coming from did you two even think before coming up with such an idiotic thing to say.

Ayame watches as Naruto and Menma shook their head negatively "nope. " said Naruto.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders "not really." said Naruko "Ouch!" exclaimed Naruko.

"Shit! " groaned Naruto both Naruto and Menma grip their heads as the two were it in the back of the head with a ladle both blonde haired siblings glared at Ayame while has two metal ladles floating next her "HEY! That hurt ya'know!" groaned Naruto rubbing his spiky blonde locks with Naruko nodding in agreement.

The brunette smiles at the clear pain the two had received "good maybe next that'll teach. " scolded Ayame.

"Teach us what that you have a mean swing." said Naruko.

"Nope it'll teach you two to use that brain of yours. I know you two have your moments." said Rin who's standing behind the two siblings.

"Rin-sensei!" exclaimed a shocked Naruto.

"What are you doing here? " asked Naruko staring at Rin in surprise and confuse.

"Well, you see I got a call from Ameyuri saying that you had a run in with a member of the White Cronus Beetle Gang and in your words Naruko you've said that she turned invisible escaping your attack but you know that doesn't add up I mean last time I checked you can still hit someone who's invisible are you it didn't start speaking without thinking?" asked Rin with a sigh.

Naruko then started to strink within her seat with a look of embarrassment "uh, I don't maaaaybe but- no excuses Naruko luckily Ameyuri didn't tell anyone or alot of lives could've been lost due to false information but seriously I don't know how you confused invisibility and teleportation." said Rin with her shaking her head at Naruto.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders "because of reasons." said Naruko.

"Okay I'm going to act like I'm going to ignore you but I also came here to get some information on our teleporter. Did you guys by chance get her name?" asked Rin.

The two shook their heads negatively "unfortunately, we didn't but we saw her." said Naruto.

Rin smiled at this but as soon as her smile appeared on her face it had quickly morphed into an expression of one of grim "that's good but I don't this woman is going to allow herself to slip like she did today no doubt she'll be more careful and even more cautious but I am happy you two were able to find a member now tell me is there anything that stands out with that woman?" asked Rin hoping she can gain some extra information on this mysterious woman.

The brunette esper watches as Naruto and Naruko nods their blonde locks of hair "yeah, there is actually. She has a scar going across her nose, the bottom of her teeth are gold, and on her wrist she has a Rhinoceros Beetle." said Naruto.

"Hmm, maybe having a Rhinoceros Beetle tattoo is a trademark of members of the gang but what about the other espers were they part of the gang?" asked Rin both twins shook their head negatively.

"But they were loyal to her. Loyal to the point they would die for her. " said Naruko.

"Naruko-neesan is right those guys wouldn't even talk such loyalty is both remarkable and terrifying." said Naruto.

Rin agrees with Naruto having such level of loyalty can be dangerous not just for them but for the innocent people living within Academy City "well you're not wrong such level of loyalty can't be good it can only spell trouble and unfortunately we still don't know what this gang goal is. " said Rin she then released a groan.

Naruto and Naruko stares at Rin with a wary and concerned expression "so does this mean we're back at step one?" asked Naruto

Rin shook her head negatively "we may not know of their intentions but at least we know what one of them look like and what can be a trademark among the other members." said Rin she was grateful they weren't back at step 1 again with knowing absolutely nothing while they still don't know much it is always better knowing something than nothing at all.

Naruko then turned towards Rin "I have a question?" asked Naruko.

Rin stares into Naruko's ocean blue eyes with curiosity "okay what's your question?" asked Rin.

"White Cronus Beetle Gang. That's a stupid name." said Naruko with grin on her whiskered filled cheeks.

Rin and Ayame chuckle at Naruko "that's not really sure question." states Rin with a smile of amusement.

Naruko takes bite out of her ramen "but ya'know I think I understand why dad retired being a scientist." said Naruko.

Rin stares at the blonde female with curiosity "oh, really?" asked Rin.

Naruto nods his head and swallows some of the noodles "yep, I mean the scientist weren't doing anything for mankind as a whole. No, each experiment that was being done was for the scientist personal gang while Academy City is thriving it still holds darkness with the mistreatment to lower level espers to doing human experiment our dad just couldn't be part of a group who are cruel, selfish, and twisted to a certain degree." said Naruto he can remember all the times when Minato his father would return from work he'd look mentally drained but everyone since he retired he's been a lot happier.

Rin smiled at the level of maturity the blonde-haired male shown he could be quite intelligent when he wants to but she also agreed with what he was saying she wouldn't want to be part of something that just causes death and pain. Rin then turned "that sure sounds like Minato but how is Kushina." said Rin.

"Last time we've heard from here was last week and she says Italy is amazing and their food is amazing. I want it. I want some Italy food. " said Naruko who's stuffing her cheeks with ramen Teuchi, Rin, and Rin watched in amusement as the two stuff their faces and talk to each other.

Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide open with shock "ah, shit I just remembered something we have homework." groaned Naruto.

Naruko groans in response "ugh, that's right we do. Stupid homework. I'd rather fight Misaka." grumbled Naruko.

Ayame stares at Naruko with a questionable stare "wait aren't you guys stronger than her? " asked Ayame who could've sworn the two blondes had told her multiple times how they defeated Misaka.

Naruko raises her ramen bowl drink the broth and rest of the noodles she then kicks her lips and turned towards Ayame "nope. She's stronger than us like a lot stronger." said Naruko in a flat tone.

Teuchi raised his eyebrow at the two "but you two would always talk about beating her. " states Teuchi.

Naruto grins in response "that's because she's so easy to rile up and she has a short temper plus a good prank always does the job." said Naruto he then drinks from his own bowl if Misaka wasn't so easy to rile up then all those times she'd fought them she could've won.

"That's good and all but shouldn't you two do your homework." said Rin.

"I'd rather not. " said Naruto.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders "eh, not really." said Naruko.

Both twins then gripped their heads in pain as Ayame had used her telekinesis on the two wooden spoons to nail each sibling in the face "you two are going home or my dad and yourself won't serve you ramen for a month." said Ayame leaving Naruto and Naruko with a horrified expression this isn't the first time this had happened many times before the first time this happened the two didn't believe her and had gone a week without Ichiraku ramen.

"B-B-But we need them! We'll explode that happens sometimes." said Naruto in a begging tone hoping the young chief is making an empty threat.

Ayame crossed her arms underneath her breast "I don't care. " said Ayame knowing what the male twin was saying a lie, she was aware that the two eat more than just ramen but ramen had became their favorite food since their parents had took them here. Ayame watches as Naruto and Menma pay for their meal she then watches as Naruto and Menma do their signature technique air walk "and don't come back until you finished and turned in your homework!" yelled Ayame.

Rin smiles at Ayame "it's amazing that you can do that. I think the only person besides you is capable of doing that is Kushina and you know how great of a chief she is. " said Rin.

Ayame puffs out her chest with pride "it's a gift. " said Ayame.

"Ahaha, a damn good one. I want shrimp ramen and a bottle of Sake. " said Rin.

Ayame gives Run a bright smile "sure one shirmp ramen and a bottle of sake coming up!" yelled Ayame she then gives them woman a bottle of sake along with drinking glasses.

Rin pours herself some sake and just stares into the liquor before she takes a shot from it "Kakashi, Obito why of all times you came back? You too must be connected to White Cronus Beetle Gang I just know but oh God that's a really stupid name. " thought Rin but suddenly her phone she looks down and see its her friend Rika Noyamano "hey Rika, what's up? " asked Rin her eyes went wide open in shock "WHAT!" yelled Rin drawing the attention of Teuchi, Ayame, and few other customers.

 **Time Skip- Next Day**

Naruto and Naruko can be seen running through the halls laughing out loud but both twins appeared to be running on the rough they had just finished pranking a classmate of theirs called Sakura Haruno who has bright purple paint on her face Naruto and Naruko had plenty of reasons why they'd prank Sakura she was bossy, obnoxiously loud, and loves to express how she's feeling with her fist and Sakura is an easy prank sure they annoy people but they were never loud but did it have to do with Sakura being unnecessarily rude or the fact that Naruto and Naruko were just in a pranking mood but it also didn't help Sakura had decided to scold the two that they'd were sleeping in class.

"Will you two stop running and stay still! " yelled Sakura.

"And why would we do that?" asked Naruko Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the two "ya'know if you weren't so bossy we could be friends." said Naruko.

"Who would want to be friends with a couple of idiots like you two!" exclaimed as she hopelessly chase after the two air espers.

Naruko then hums to herself "um, everyone and we're only annoying to people who we don't like or have a stick up their ass." commented Naruko.

Both blonde haired siblings watched as the pinknette's face becomes red with rage "I AM NOT ANNOYING!" roared the enraged Sakura.

Both Naruto and Naruko dropped down to the floor with both siblings having a harden expression on each of their respected face Naruto crossed his arms "actually you are annoying your not only bossy but you hit people instead of actually using your words like a normal person you used your fist not only that but you take pleasure in making others feel like they are lower level than you just because your dad is a politician and your also a bitch to top it off. " said Naruto narrowing his blue eyes at her green eyes she then runs towards Naruto with intent to punch him but she never reached him as a gust of wind had launched her across the hallways and literally bouncing her off the walls.

The two begin walking into the opposite direction Naruto digs his hands inside his pockets while Naruko places both hands behind her back "well, that was anticipated but that's usually the routine an annoying routine but still a routine." said Naruko as she begins to air walk she was honestly feeling quite annoyed with the daily routine of Sakura yelling them pointing out her flaws and she then would charge at one of them they either her or Naruto would launch her back with a strong wind blast. "It's almost like she doesn't learn I mean her esper powers is healing it is not an offense ability unlike ours which is offense and defence. And I also try being friends with her multiple times but she's just too damn difficult." said Naruko.

Naruto glances at his pigtailS wearing sister "eh, well your not wrong at least you were able to befriend Ino, Sara, and Ryuuzetsu. " said Naruto who exclaims a yawn from his mouth obviously tired from a long day at school the male blonde honestly doesn't know why Sakura doesn't like them and it isn't like he and his sister are intelligently stupid plus they get Bs and Cs but if she doesn't want to be friends with his sister and him it won't hurt and it's not like they are looking for acceptance of the whole Academy City.

While the two were exiting out of their school they just couldn't stop thinking about that White Cronus Beetle Gang woman or pacifically her teleportation ability while it's common to low level espers teleportation is still a powerful and dangerous ability if used in the wrong hands like she wanted to she could probably kill tons of people with bombs placed in various places but they were also quite cautious at how loyal the low levels are for the gang but if they were to meet the female again they won't allow the woman to escape again.

Naruko then turned towards her brother "hey Naruto-ani what chance do you think we have in meeting that woman?" asked Naruko.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "probably, low, I mean the chances of us meeting her again is doubtful this time around she'll be more careful and us finding her was just pure look but we still gotta be on the lookout." said Naruto with Naruko agreeing.

Naruko gains a wide grin wlat which Naruto raised his eyebrow at her then turned and sees both Ruiko and Kazari walking down the street "hey Rukio, Kazari!" roared Naruko with a million watt smile at seeing her two friends while they go to different schools they are still pretty close Ruiko is a girl with blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side of her hair. Uiharu Kazari is a small girl who sports short black hair and has golden-brown eyes. She has thick eyebrows but her most striking feature is her headband made out of artificial flowers. Both girls can be seeing their school uniforms.

Rukio and Kazari waves towards the two blondes the two females runs towards Naruto and Naruko, as they are face to face Naruko wraps Rukio and Kazari in a big hug. Naruko releases the two "I missed you guys." said Rukio with a smile on her face.

Naruko nods her head "me too it sucks we go to different school! How dare they make us go to different schools soon they'll feel the wrath that is Tempest! " roared Naruko causing her two friends to giggle .

Kazari smiles warmly at Naruto "hey, Naruto." said Kazari.

Rukio smiles in a shy manner at the male blonde "hey Naruto-kun." said Rukio waving towards him shyly.

Naruto grins at Rukio with a bright smile "hey guys haven't see you guys in a while how you been?" asked Naruto.

"G-G-good oh yeah, have you guys heard?" asked Rukio with a smile.

Naruto and Naruko raises an eyebrow at ravenette "heard? Hears what? Wait are you talking about all those fires? " asked Naruto him and sister have been noticing alot of fires had begun.

Kazari nods her head "yeah, Judgement believes that the fires could be caused by someone but they don't no if it's an esper or a non-esper but they found something. They found footsteps " said Kazari.

"Footsteps like of a burnt body? " asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Kazari shook her head negatively "I'm not actually sure they're still looking into it." said Kazari.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about you guys want to get something to eat? " asked Naruto.

"Yes. " said Rukio in a fast tone who just nods her head.

Kazari smiles brightly at Naruto "sure let's go. It'll give us time to catch up. " said Kazari Naruto and Naruko then lead them to a place to eat.

* * *

 ** _I'll update_** ** _There Is No Justice and_**

 ** _(A/N: And finally I'll update_** ** _There Is No Justice and then I'll focus on one story and attempt to finish my stories the first story I'll be focused on will be Cunning of a Fox )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(A/N: next Tuesday someone will be eliminated from the poll )_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silk - 20_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Kitty Pryde - 21_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Mockingbird - 18_**


End file.
